Lolouch Of The Resurrection
by lerida99
Summary: El mundo de Nunally era perfecto.  Todo caminaba como debía.  Lolouch había logrado su ultimo objetivo...pero aparece Cross y devasta el mundo una vez mas...Se necesitara de Zero. ¿pero esta vez quien ocupara la mascara?


Esta es mi primera historia fan fiction y me insipire con la serie de Code geass, lo que estoy tratando hacer aqui es una historia con un buen arumento sin olvidar los detalles. No creo que vaya a haber romance entre nadie pero talvez en el futuro... seria algo sutil como en el anime...quisiera hacer esto lo mas real que pueda para ustedes y lo mas leal posible al original.

Los personajes no son míos son de autores de Code geass pero esta historia es mía.

es un prologo para que conozcan mi estilo...nada pasa...aun.

**Prologo**

2022 a.t.b.

Japón –antiguamente conocido como Área Once- era un lugar impresionante. Con sus paisajes hermosos y lugares turísticos destacaba entre todas las antiguas "aéreas", su gente también destacaba por haber sido el único pueblo que logro detener a la gran potencia mundial -el Sacro Imperio de Britannia- de su interminable conquista por el mundo, con su caballero al mando, el hombre enmascarado que salvo la esperanza y la fe de su gente, el milagroso Zero. El palacio Real era considerado el lugar más hermoso para visitas turísticas por sus interminables colecciones. Había objetos raros o extremadamente valiosos en distintos cuartos que iban desde pequeños museos de esculturas hasta colecciones de invaluables de lujosas vajillas.

Los pasillos del imponente palacio estaban llenos de distintos cuadros. En menor cantidad lienzos de lo que sería el relato de la vida cotidiana de nobles Britanian y en su mayoría representaciones de los grandes emperadores de la antigua Britannia y los príncipes herederos. Recuerdos de una época oscura de Japón y el mundo en general. Los rostros de los hombres no eran diferentes a los de asesinos, ojos duros y fríos ganados a través de fuerza bruta y la vida de muchos inocentes que habían presenciado por mucho tiempo los crímenes atroces de la nobleza. El pasillo más largo de todo el castillo mostraba la línea sanguínea del reino, los descendientes y la sangre "pura". No todos los cuadros eran iguales, Nunally la 99ava Emperatriz de Britannia había conseguido poner en un marco más grande que cualquier otro, en una madera fina y elaborada con precisión y belleza, y con supremo detalle, el retrato de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que dejaban ver un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que contrastaba con las miradas altaneras y egoístas de los demás retratos. Lolouch vi Britannia, el emperador demonio, aquel hombre que había decidido tomar todos los sueños y esperanzas, todos los sentimientos puros e impuros, la verdad y la fantasía, para tirarlos a la basura. Él era el emperador que había destruido el orden del mundo. Y había declarado de una forma descarada a toda la población que su intención era unir a las masas con una dictadura. El encargado de unir todo el odio del mundo y arrasar con el sistema, de humillar a sus hermanos y primos con tal de dejar en claro que él era el supremo emperador. El último legado que él, el hombre maldito por los reyes, le dejo al mundo. Lolouch fue un hombre que con vida no dudo en matar o ser matado y vengar con tal de llegar a su objetivo. No dudo vender su alma e incluso ir al infierno mismo porque "alguien" tenía que hacerlo. Quizá eso quería ser, quizá eso quería dar a entender al mundo, quizá el creía que eso era, pero habían personas, pocas, que sabían que él no era eso o no solamente eso. Mas que un dictador fue un mártir que aunque nadie se lo pidiera dio su vida para mantener la paz. Dio su vida por su hermana menor. Le puso nombre al odio del mundo y murió con todo el rencor, mentiras y venganza en su corazón. Fue el hombre que le dio al mundo la libertad de elegir de nuevo bajo una máscara, no la de Zero, si no la máscara de la maldad. El fue la imagen del bien detrás del mal. Y no había quien lo sabia mejor que Nunally, que observaba con detenimiento a su hermano mientras se recostaba en la banca.

–No puedo arrepentirme hermano, no quiero hacerlo, pero todo esto podría ser aun más perfecto si tu estuvieras conmigo- pronuncio ella en voz baja mientras pensaba en la verdad de su difunto hermano. Después se levanto de la banca, se acerco al cuadro y donde hubiera estado el corazón de la figura le dio un beso. No quería llorar, pero siempre que daba esta fecha, que sería el cumpleaños de su hermano, no podía evitar llegar a ese pequeño jardín privado en medio de los pasillos y lamentarse por no haber hecho nada para salvar el alma de su hermano. No del infierno, o cualquier castigo divino que seguramente el no merecería, si no de él mismo.

Nunally camino sin un rumbo por el castillo, entre sus arcos y columnas podía observar a varios turistas, entre ellos britannian y japoneses, que tomaban fotografías del palacio. Niños jugaban felices, mujeres observaban las colecciones con ojos desmesurados soñando que tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano podrían darse el lujo de poseer unos cuantos arreglos florales o joyas o accesorios de los que se mostraban, no habían muchos hombres más que los esposos de estas señoras, que compartían sus anhelos, o los guardias que por seguridad estaban plantados en cada esquina cuidando de la emperatriz. Cada vez que miraba esas sonrisas y cada vez que miraba a su país rebosante de vida agradecía a su hermano por haber dado todo por ella, pero siempre persistía aquel recuerdo de el peli-negro oji-violeta siendo atravesado por Zero. En su corazón había algo parecido al rencor pero no tan fuerte, ella sufría por haber visto a su hermano morir y no haber podido hacer nada. Ella debió de haber muerto en su lugar, o por lo menos haber caído junto a él. No podía hacer nada. Su hermano ahora estaba muerto y todos celebraban su caída sin saber que él había sido el que les había otorgado una nueva vida. Estaba realmente deprimida, si seguía en ese lugar y veía a alguna otra persona riéndose de su hermano no podría evitar desquiciarse así que decidió salir del castillo hacia la academia Ashford.


End file.
